


Dance

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Billy likes to watch Dom, especially when he doesn’t know he’s being watched. Billy has found that this is the only time when Dom isn’t trying to perform.

Billy watches the way he nibbles on the tip of his pen nervously, his lips pulling back slightly to make way for slightly crooked teeth, he can’t help but reflect on how cute that simple act is.

Billy enjoys watching Dom most when he’s really excited about something. He bounces back on his heels and grins that stupid grin; and to Billy he seems to sway in a strange and alluring dance.


End file.
